Стенограммы/Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма= :Радуга Дэш: Давай, маши из за всех сил! :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет Выааа! :Радуга Дэш: Ну, может, не так сильно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уууа! Аааа! :Эпплджек: Неплохо смотрелось, Принцесса Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, не нужно меня так называть. :Рарити: Почему ты возражаешь? Ты и так никогда не носишь корону. Можешь хотя бы принять свой новый титул. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если другие пони хотят ко мне так обращаться, то пожалуйста. Но не мои друзья. По-моему, это как-то неправильно. вздох Как и вся эта возня с полётами. До Праздника Дня Солнца осталось всего два дна, так я никогда не буду готова. :Радуга Дэш: Конечно нет, если все время будешь торчать тут внизу! А теперь взлетай и покажи всем пони коронный выход! :Основная 6 без Искорки: подбадривают :Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-а! Ааа! Ой! Ааа! Ооооу! кашляет кричит :Пинки Пай: Ого! Вот это выход так выход! :Сумеречная Искорка: стоны :[ Главная тема ] :Рарити: Ты смотришься чудесно, дорогая. Они смогли передать твоё королевское величие. :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверное. :Рарити: Не скромничай. Каждая пони мечтает однажды надеть корону и пройти церемонию коронации, которую увековечат в витраже. :Радуга Дэш: Не уверена, что это мечта каждой пони. :Пинки Пай: Я'' чаще всего мечтаю о глазури! хлюп Оуа... :'Флаттершай': Нам пора идти, а то опоздаем на поезд. :'Эпплджек': Флаттершай права. Не знаю, как у вас, но у меня сегодня ещё куча дел. Официальное празднование пройдет здесь, в Кантерлоте, но, юху-ху, Мэр поручила нам устроить вечеринку дома. Эй, не грусти, сахарок. Твоё место там, с другими Принцессами, когда Селестия поднимет солнце. :'Сумеречная Искорка': И для меня это честь. Правда. Просто праздник Летнего Солнца свёл нас когда-то вместе. И это неправильно не провести такой особенный день с моими понивилльскими друзьями. :'Рарити': Нам тоже не кажется, что это правильно, дорогая. Если бы Мэр не нуждался в нашей помощи, мы бы конечно остались здесь, в Кантерлоте. И мы понимаем, что твои королевские обязанности должны быть важнее. :'Эпплджек': Может, нас и свел праздник Летнего Солнца, но нечто куда большее держит нас всех вместе. Я продемонстрирую: Мы шестеро связаны Элементами Гармонии и никакие королевские обязанности это не изменят. Верно, пони? :'Флаттершай', 'Радуга Дэш''' и Рарити: одобрение :Эпплджек: Верно, Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: Сливочная, сливочная глазурь...фыркает :Флаттершай: Считайте, что это "да". :поезда :Пинки Пай: Мы будем писать тебе так подробно, что ты как будто будешь с нами в Понивилле! Правда, девочки? :Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: Копыто на сердце без лишних фраз, пирожок мне прямо в глаз. :Рарити: И ты приедешь сразу после праздника. Мы уже запланировала встречу, обсудим королевскую модернизацию декора у тебя дома. :поезда :Кондуктор Поезда: Посадка на поезд в Понивилль заканчивается! :Основная 6 без Искорки: хихиканье :Пинки Пай: Виии! :поезда :Сумеречная Искорка: вздох Ничего не могу поделать, Спайк. Их нет всего минуту, а я уже чувствую, будто что-то упускаю. :Посыльный Пони: Для Принцессы. :Спайк: читает Дорогая Искорка, ты ничего не упускаешь. Твоя подруга, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: дистанции Это я! :Основная 6 без Искорки: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это так. Я это знаю. :Спайк: Есть, есть, есть, есть и... есть! Хе, знаешь, что? Мы сильно ушли вперед! Благодаря твоему невероятно дельному помощнику. :Сумеречная Искорка: Согласна. :Спайк: Празднование состоится только послезавтра. Можно быстренько сгонять в Понивилль и вернуться, и у нас ещё будет куча времени, чтобы всё закончить до торжества! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздох Было бы здорово, Спайк, а вдруг что-то ещё появится, пока нас не будет? А если мы задержимся и я не успею доделать все дела по списку? А если мы потеряем список по дороге в Понивилль и не сможем вспомнить, что мы уже сделали, а что ещё нет, и слишком долго будем вспоминать, что сделано, а что нет? А если мы испортим весь праздник, не сделав одно важное дело, которое должны были сделать?! :стук :Спайк: Э... Это значит "нет"? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это первые королевские обязанности, которые мне поручила Принцесса Селестия. Я не могу её подвести! :Принцесса Селестия: И не подведешь, я уверена. :Спайк: Ваше высочество! :Принцесса Селестия: В этом нет необходимости, Принцесса Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите. :Принцесса Селестия: смешок Не нужно извиняться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите! :Принцесса Селестия: Должна признать, что это так чудесно — ждать праздника Летнего Солнца. :Сумеречная Искорка: В каком смысле? :Принцесса Селестия: Для моих поданных это всегда было праздником моей победы над Лунной Пони. Но для меня... вздох просто ужасным напоминанием, что мне пришлось изгнать мою собственную сестру. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я никогда об этом не думала в таком ключе. :Принцесса Селестия: Но сейчас это стало чудесным напоминанием о её превращении в Принцессу Луну и нашим счастливым воссоединением. Я так рада, что ты будешь принимать участие в торжествах. Я знаю, тебе было трудно видеть, как твои друзья возвращаются в Понивилль без тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Немножко. :Принцесса Селестия: Ты уже не моя ученица, но, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что всегда буду рядом, если буду нужна тебе. И, надеюсь, что ты всегда будешь рядом, когда будешь нужна мне. :Спайк: горло По-моему, к вам пришли. :Посыльный Пони: Сообщение для Принцессы Искорки. :праздничных конфетти :Принцесса Селестия: Полагаю, письмо из Понивилля? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ерунда. Это неважно. Спайк, на чем мы остановились? :Спайк: Что нам пора закругляться? :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, нам ещё разок нужно пробежаться по списку. :Спайк: Так и знал, что ты это скажешь... :Принцесса Селестия: Предоставлю это вам. :Принцесса Селестия: вскрик визг :Сумеречная Искорка: А?! Спайк? :Спайк: храп Есть-есть-есть-есть-есть-есть... :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! :Спайк: Уааах.. Который час? :Сумеречная Искорка: Глубокая ночь! А может быть и утро. В это-то и дело! Я не знаю! :Спайк: Ого. Как странно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пошли, Спайк, надо выяснить, в чём дело. :пони :"Примроуз": Что произошло?! :Роял Риббон: Принцесса Искорка все выяснит! :пони :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уверена, это... Есть какое-то логическое объя... :Королевский стражник #1: Ваше Высочество, вы должны пройти с нами. :захлопываются :Королевский стражник #1: Дело в том, что Принцесса Луна и Принцесса Селестия... :Королевский стражник #2: Они исчезли! :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но я не понимаю! Где они? :Королевский стражник #1: Мы не знаем. Такое впечатление, что Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна просто... исчезли. :Спайк: Исчезли?! :стук :Королевский стражник #1: Поэтому мы и пришли к вам. :Королевский стражник #2: Ждём ваших распоряжений. :Сумеречная Искорка: Моих распоряжений?! :Королевский стражник #2: Мы — офицеры дворцовой стражи. Подчиняемся приказам королевских особ. Принцесса Луна и Принцесса Селестия пропали. Принцесса Каденс присматривает за Кристальной Империей. Значит, мы принимаем приказы от вас. :стук :Королевский стражник #2: Принцесса Искорка, нельзя терять ни минуты. Нам нужно знать, что мы должны делать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я хочу, чтобы вы продолжили поиски Принцессы Луны и Принцессы Селестии. Надо найти их прежде, чем начнется паника. Должно быть что-то, что нам подскажет, что с ними случилось. Если что-то найдёте, что угодно, немедленно сообщите мне. выдох :Спайк: Неплохое начало, Искорка. :распахиваются :Королевский стражник #3: Ваше Высочество! Новости из Понивилля! Похоже, Вечнозелёный Лес ну...э...наступает! :Сумеречная Искорка: ахает :стук :животных :Флаттершай: Простите...Ой... Ты в порядке? Ничего не понимаю. Что же могло вызвать такой переполох? :Медведь: рычит :Флаттершай: Ну, что бы это ни было, уверена, вам не из-за чего так переживать. крик Нет, вы были правы! Переживать есть из-за чего! Очень сильно переживать! :Бабуля Смит: ворчит :щелчок :Эпплджек: Взялись все дружно! :натяжки :Большой Маки: Агась. чавк Нет. Агась. чавк Нет. Агась. чавк :стук :Большой Маки: ...Нет. :Эпплджек: стонет Ну и дела, у нас никогда раньше не было таких проблем с сорняками. Я ещё вот о чем думаю: я никогда не видела таких сорняков! А вы? :Большой Маки: Неа. :Эпплджек: Откуда они здесь взялись? И что за проклятье творится с небом?! :Радуга Дэш: Ооа, врешь, не возьмёшь! Это территория Понивилля, и никакого дождя быть не должно, только после Праздника Летнего Солнца. И твои вечнозелёные облака должна вернуться туда, откуда пришли! Оу! визг Значит, по-хорошему не хочешь, а? вскрик Эй! :Рарити: хмыкает Хм. С небом творится что-то странное. :капает :всплекс :Рарити: Что, во имя успокоительной ромашки, происходит?! :Опалесенс: кричит :Рарити: Опал, дорогая, прости меня! Честное слово, я делаю это не нарочно! :шипение :посуды :Рарити: Это была не я, клянусь! :Опалесенc: ворчит :Рарити: Хм, Крошка Бель! Если этот розыгрыш ваш с Искателями Знаков Отличия, я считаю его совершенно не смешным! :Крошка Бель: Рарити, ты должны мне помочь! Я... у меня что-то не то с рогом! :стук :Крошка Бель: ворчаниевизг :Рарити: вдох :Крошка Бель: крик :Рарити: визг :Спайк: Куда мы бежим?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вечнозелёный Лес... "наступает". Я уверена, мы нужны нашим друзьям и Элементам Гармонии, чтобы это остановить! Надеюсь, мы не опоздали на поезд... :Спайк: вздох дышит Искорка? Есть и другой способ попасть в Понивилль, не забыла? :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Спайк: Ээ! Ты умеешь летать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Оу. Точно! :двигаться и взлетать :Сумеречная Искорка: Вуха! :Вильгельма, кричат другие пони :Рарити: Творится что-то очень странное... вскрик Лично я не против получить объяснения! :Радуга Дэш: Я только знаю, что небо разделилось на две части и эти тучи явно не отсюда. :Эпплджек: Как и все эти обезумевшие растения! Они идут из Вечнозелёного Леса! И как бы мы, земные пони, не пытались, мы никак не можем от них избавиться! Может, ты знаешь какую-то магию, способную их остановить? :Рарити: Увы, вся эта история с бушующим лесом, похоже, испортила мой рог! :Флаттершай: Мы должны что-то придумать. Я не знаю, сколько сможет продержаться Понивилль! визг Я не знаю, сколько смогу я'' продержаться! :'Эпплджек': Лес разрастается, и, судя по тому как быстро он движется, он не ограничится одним Понивиллем... Могу поспорить, совсем скоро он покроет половину Эквестрии! :скрипят :'Сумеречная Искорка': звуки :'Спайк': вскрик :щелчок :'Спайк': Начинаю жалеть, что мы не поехали на поезде! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Почти добрались! Ну же, Спайк, надо получить Элементы Гармонии и найти остальных! :'Спайк': ''Берегись! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ойей! Ай! :скрип :Рарити: Ох, прекрасно! :Флаттершай: Ты же знаешь, мы бы не стали трогать твои книги без разрешения... :открылась :Спайк: Милая земля! поцелуя Милая, милая, чудесная земля! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, я поняла! Мне нужно отрабатывать полёт! :Пинки Пай: Не знаю, заметили вы или нет, но Вечнозелёный лес немножко вышел из-под контроля. :Рарити: стонет :Эпплджек: Похоже, ты всё-таки что-то пропустила тут, в Понивилле. :Рарити: Но ты, наверное, уже знаешь чем вызваны все эти бедствия. Принцесса Селестия послала тебя с этим разобраться? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не совсем. Дело в том, что Принцесса Селестия... ну, она и Принцесса Луна, обе... :Спайк: Они пропали! :Остальные главные персонажи: вскрик :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, кто их похитил, но для того, чтобы их вернуть, нам понадобится Элементы Гармонии. :Радуга Дэш: О да, как в старые добрые времена!. :Пинки Пай: Вот так! :Эпплджек: Я же тебе говорила: мы всегда будем связаны Элементами. вздох Теперь нам осталось только выяснить, кто эти плохие парни, чтобы вернуть Селестию и Луну и не дать растениям поглотить всю Эквестрию! Есть идеи? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хммм... :Пинки Пай: Я ничего не нашла ни в одной из книг, которые просмотрела! Ох ты! Пропустила кусочек! :рисует :Сумеречная Искорка: Полу-день, полу-ночь... странные погодные явления... буйствующие растения. И по-моему, я уже начинаю догадываться, с кем мы имеем дело. :волшебного звона :Дискорд: напевает Зима наступает, Зима наступает! Оууу! смеется Знаешь, Искорка, что сказала мне Принцесса Селестия? Что ты предупредишь меня заранее, прежде чем призвать своим маленьким заклинанием, которое она тебе дала. Если ты вдруг не заметила, я как раз принимал особенно бодрящий душ. :Сумеречная Искорка: Х-ватит! Отпусти Принцессу Селестию и Принцессу Луну, и немедленно останови Вечнозелёный лес! :Дискорд: cмешок О чём ты говоришь, Искорка? :Эпплджек: Не смей притворяться, Дискорд! Мы знаем, что ты стоишь за всем этим! :Дискорд: Не поймите меня неправильно. Я просто в восторге от всего, что вы сделали с этим местом, но я не смогу принять на себя ответственность за это. Я изменился. Вы что, забыли? :Радуга Дэш: Да, точно! Поэтому тут повсюду следы твоих раздвоенных копыт! :Дискорд: Спешу сообщить, что у меня только одно раздвоенное копыто. Такие обвинения. А я-то думал, мы друзья. :Пинки Пай: Не прикидывайся, позёр! Мы тебя вычислили! :Дискорд: Дамы, дамы, я не виновен. Я что, стал бы вам врать? :Все, кроме Флаттершай: Да! :Флаттершай: Эм, возможно? :Дискорд: Что ж, тогда, похоже, мы зашли в тупик. Я говорю правду, но вы считаете, что я вру. Как в подобных случаях поступают такие друзья, как мы, Принцесса Искорка? Кстати, поздравляю с продвижением. Ты это полностью заслужила. :Радуга Дэш: Я скажу: мы превращаем их обратно в камень! :Эпплджек: Так и поступим! :Рарити: За дело! :Флаттершай: Эй! Мы не можем так поступить! А если он говорит правду? :Дискорд: Ну наконец-то! Хоть одна пони приняла мои слова на веру. А всем вам стоит побольше узнать о дружбе у моей дорогой подруги Шаттерфлай. :Флаттершай: Эм, Флаттершай. :Дискорд: Точно, без разницы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если это не твоих рук дело, тогда помоги определить чьих! :Дискорд: Полагаю, я мог бы, но после всего этого указывания копытами и пятнания моего доброго имени, даже не знаю, готов ли я на это. :спиц для шитья :Сумеречная Искорка: Аргх! :Дискорд: Почему бы вам не спросить свою полосатую подружку? Она же всё знает. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора! :Зекора: Дом пришлось оставить мне! Таит он опасность и угрозу в себе! :Эпплджек: Есть идеи почему, всё это происходит? :Зекора: Для меня это загадка, её мне не познать. Но сумею нам в помощь магию призвать... Справишься с бедой, хоть это и опасно, но аликорнов магии подвластно. Послушай, Искорка, магией заставь зелье цвет изменить. Выпей и узнаешь, как могут день и ночь одновременно быть. :Сумеречная Искорка: напрягается :Пинки Пай: О-оу! Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: пьёт Вроде не действует- :Сумеречная Искорка: Где я? :Принцесса Луна: Ни... шагу дальше! :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Луна! Я не понимаю. Где мы? Почему вы с Селестией пропали? :Принцесса Луна: Ты действительно думала, что я останусь в стороне, пока они все греются в твоем драгоценном свете? :Сумеречная Искорка: Драгоценном свете? :Принцесса Луна: В Эквестрии может быть только одна принцесса! И этой принцессой буду... я''! :грохот :'Лунная Пони': смех :следует... |-| Английская стенограмма = :'Rainbow Dash': You gotta really flap 'em hard. :'Twilight Sparkle': grunts Whoa! :'Rainbow Dash': Uh, maybe not quite that hard. :'Twilight Sparkle': Whoa! Oof! :'Applejack': Lookin' good up there, Princess Twilight. :'Twilight Sparkle': Applejack, you know you don't have to call me that. :'Rarity': Why do you protest so? You've already given up wearing your crown all the time. The least you can do is embrace your new title. :'Twilight Sparkle': If other ponies want to address me that way, I suppose it's fine, but... not my friends. It just doesn't feel right. sigh And neither does all this flying business. The Summer Sun Celebration is only two days away, and I'm ''never gonna be ready to perform my part. :Rainbow Dash: Not if you spend all your time down here, you won't! Now get up there and show everypony the big finish! :Main 6 sans Twilight: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Woo-hoo! Whaaaa! Oof! Oof! coughs screams :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That was a big finish! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Rarity: You look amazing, darling. They've really captured your regality. :Twilight Sparkle: I suppose. :Rarity: Oh, don't be so modest. It's everypony's dream to someday wear a crown and have their coronation ceremony preserved in stained glass for all to see. sighs :Rainbow Dash: I don't know if it's everypony's dream. :Pinkie Pie: Most of my dreams are about frosting! slurp Ohohohoho... :Fluttershy: We'd better get going. We don't want to miss our train. :Applejack: Fluttershy's right. Don't know about y'all, but I've still got bushels to do to get ready. The official celebration may be here in Canterlot, but hoo-wee, has the Mayor put us in charge of one heck of a party back home. Aw, don't look like that, sugarcube. You get to be right there with the other Princesses when Celestia raises the sun. :Twilight Sparkle: And I'm honored. Really, I am. It's just that the Summer Sun Celebration is what first brought us all together. It just doesn't feel right not getting to spend such a special day with my Ponyville friends. :Rarity: It doesn't feel right to us either, darling. If the Mayor wasn't so desperate for our assistance, we'd most certainly stay here in Canterlot. And of course we do understand that your royal duties must come first. :Applejack: The Summer Sun Celebration may have brought us together, but it's something much bigger that'll always keep us connected. Exhibit A: The six of us are united by the Elements of Harmony. No amount of royal duties is gonna change that. Right, everypony? :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: agreement :Applejack: Right, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Creamy, creamy frosting... chuckles :Fluttershy: You should take that as a yes. :whistle blows :Pinkie Pie: We're gonna write you and give you so many details, it'll be like you're in Ponyville with us! Right, girls? :Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. :Rarity: And you will be with us right after the Celebration. We already have an appointment on the books to discuss the royal upgrades to your loft decor. :whistle blows :Train Conductor: All aboard for Ponyville! :Main 6 sans Twilight: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :chugging :Twilight Sparkle: exhales I can't help it, Spike. They've only been gone a minute, and I already feel like I'm missing something. :Messenger Pony: For the Princess. :Spike: reading Dear Twilight, you aren't missing anything. Your friend, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: the distance That's me! :Main 6 sans Twilight: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: But I am. I just know it. :Spike: Check, check, check, check, and... check! Huh, whaddaya know? We're way ahead of schedule! I credit your extremely competent assistant. :Twilight Sparkle: So do I. :Spike: The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow. We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville and be back in plenty of time to finish off these last few things before the main event! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs That would be nice, Spike, but what if something else came up while we were gone? What if we were delayed getting back and I wasn't able to finish everything on that list? What if we lost the list on the way to Ponyville and then couldn't remember which things we'd done and which things we hadn't done, and then spent so much time trying to figure out what we hadn't done and what we had done, and we ruined the entire Celebration by not doing the one really important thing that we were supposed to do?! :thud :Spike: Uh... so that's a 'no' then? :Twilight Sparkle: These are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given me. I can't risk letting her down! :Princess Celestia: And I'm sure you won't. :Spike: Your highness! :Princess Celestia: No need for that now, Princess Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :Princess Celestia: giggles No need to apologize. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry! :Princess Celestia: I must admit that it is wonderful to actually be looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? :Princess Celestia: For my subjects, it has always been a celebration of my defeat of Nightmare Moon. But for me... sighs It was just a terrible reminder that I'd had to banish my own sister. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I never really thought about it that way. :Princess Celestia: But now it has become a wonderful reminder of her transformation back into Princess Luna, and our happy reunion. I am so pleased that you will be playing a role in the festivities. I know it must have been difficult to see your friends return to Ponyville without you. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe a little. :Princess Celestia: You may no longer be my student, Princess Twilight, but I hope you know that I will always be here if you need me. Just as I hope that you will always be there when I need you. :Spike: throat I think this guy needs you? :Messenger Pony: Uh, a message for Princess Twilight. :popper going off :Princess Celestia: A letter from Ponyville, I presume? :Twilight Sparkle: Never mind. It's not important. Spike, where were we? :Spike: About to call it a night? :Twilight Sparkle: We should probably go over the checklist one more time. :Spike: I knew you were gonna say that... :Princess Celestia: I'll leave you to it. :Princess Celestia: gasps yelps :Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Spike? :Spike: snores Check-check-check-check-check-check... :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Ungh... What time is it? :Twilight Sparkle: It's the middle of the night! But it could be morning. That's just it! I can't tell! :Spike: Whoa. That is weird. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Spike, we have to find out what's going on. :chattering :"Primrose": What do you think it means?! :"Royal Ribbon": Princess Twilight will know! :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: I'm-I'm sure it's just... Well, there's certainly a logical ex– :Royal guard #1: Your Highness, you must come with us. :slam :Royal guard #1: It's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. :Royal guard #2: They're gone! :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: But I don't understand! Where are they? :Royal guard #1: We don't know. It seems that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have simply... vanished. :Spike: Vanished?! :thud :Royal guard #1: This is why we have come to you. :Royal guard #2: We await your command. :Twilight Sparkle: My command?! :Royal guard #2: We're officers of the Royal Guard. We take our orders from royalty. With Princess Luna and Princess Celestia gone, and Princess Cadance overseeing the Crystal Empire now, that means we take our orders from you. :thud :Royal guard #2: Princess Twilight, there's no time to waste. We need to know what you want us to do. :Twilight Sparkle: I want you to continue the search for Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. We have to find them before ponies start to panic. There must be some clue that can tell us what's happened to them. If you find something, anything, let me know immediately. exhales :Spike: Way to take charge, Twilight. :slam :Royal guard #3: Your highness! News from Ponyville! The Everfree Forest appears to be... well... invading! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :thud :chattering :Fluttershy: Excuse me... Oh, pardon me... Are you all right? My goodness, what is it that has caused you all such distress? :Bear: grunts :Fluttershy: Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing you need to really worry about. screams Oh, no, you were right. You should be worried! Very, very worried! :Granny Smith: grunting :snap :Applejack: Come on, y'all! Put your backs into it! grunts :noises :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. chomp Nope. Eeyup. chomp Nope. Eeyup. chomp :thud :Big McIntosh: ...Nope. :Applejack: straining Dagnabbit, we ain't never seen this kind of trouble with weeds before. Now that I think about it, I've never seen these kinds of weeds at all! Have y'all? :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Applejack: Where the heck are these things comin' from? And what in tarnation is goin' on with the sky?! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no, you don't! This is Ponyville territory, and we aren't due for rain until after the Summer Sun Celebration. You Everfree clouds need to just head on back to where you belong! Whoa! yelps Gonna make me do this the hard way, huh? yelping Hey! :Rarity: humming Hmm. Something strange about the sky. :trickling :splash :Rarity: What in the name of calming chamomile is going on?! :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: Opalescence, darling, I'm so sorry! I promise I am not doing this on purpose! :hiss :crockery :Rarity: It wasn't me, I swear! :Opalescence: growls :Rarity: Ooh, Sweetie Belle! If this is some sort of prank you and your little Crusader friends are pulling, I find very little humor in it! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, you have to help me! I think something's wrong with my horn! :thud :Sweetie Belle: grunts yelps :Rarity: gasps :Sweetie Belle: screams :Rarity: yelps :Spike: Where are we going?! :Twilight Sparkle: The Everfree Forest is... 'invading'. Whatever is going on, I'm sure we're going to need our friends and the Elements of Harmony to stop it! I just hope we haven't missed the train... :Spike: gasps on breath Twilight? There is another way for us to get to Ponyville, remember? :Twilight Sparkle: There is? :Spike: Huah! You can fly! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Right! :engine starting and sputtering :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! :scream, other ponies scream :Rarity: Something very strange is going on, and- gasps I for one would appreciate an explanation! :Rainbow Dash: All I know is the sky's split in two, and these clouds moving in sure aren't from around here. :Applejack: Neither are all these crazy plants! They're comin' from the Everfree Forest! And try as we might, us Earth ponies can't do anythin' to get rid of 'em! Don't suppose you know any magic that might stop 'em from spreadin'? :Rarity: Alas, this whole raging forest situation seems to have left my horn on the fritz! :Fluttershy: We have to figure out something! I don't know how much more of this Ponyville can take! yelps I don't know how much more I'' can take! :'Applejack': The forest is expandin', y'all, and judgin' by how fast it's movin', it doesn't seem content just takin' over Ponyville... I reckon before long, it'll cover half of Equestria! :creaking :'Twilight Sparkle': noises :'Spike': gags :click :'Spike': I'm starting to wish... we'd taken the train! :'Twilight Sparkle': Almost there! Come on, Spike, we need to get the Elements of Harmony and find the others! :'Spike': ''Incoming! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Aah! :thonk :Rarity: Oh, thank goodness! :Fluttershy: Oh, I hope you know we wouldn't normally go through your books without permission... :opens :Spike: Sweet ground! noises Sweet, sweet, wonderful ground! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, I get it! I need to work on my flying! :Pinkie Pie: I dunno if you've noticed, but the Everfree Forest is just a teeny-tiny bit out of control. :Rarity: groans :Applejack: Guess it turned out you were missin' something here in Ponyville after all. :Rarity: But perhaps you already know what's causing all of this calamity. Has Princess Celestia sent you to dispel it posthaste? :Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. You see, Princess Celestia is, well... she and Princess Luna are both... :Spike: Gone missing! :Rest of main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know who has taken them, but I've got a hunch we're going to need the Elements of Harmony to get them back. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah, just like old times. :Pinkie Pie: A-boo-yah! :Applejack: I told ya we'd always be connected by the Elements. sighs Now we just gotta figure out who to aim these bad boys at so we can get Celestia and Luna back and keep the rest of Equestria from becoming plant food! Any ideas? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... :Pinkie Pie: I haven't found squat in any of the books I've been looking through! Oopsies! Missed a spot! :scribbling :Twilight Sparkle: Half day, half night... strange weather patterns... out of control plants. I think I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of who we're up against. :whirling noises :Discord: singing Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap-ooh! laughs Now, Twilight, you know Princess Celestia said that you were to give me a heads up before you summon me with that little spell she gave you. In case you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of a particularly invigorating shower. :Twilight Sparkle: E-nough! Release Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and stop the Everfree Forest from invading! :Discord: Why, chuckles whatever are you talking about? :Applejack: Don't you play dumb with us, Discord! We know you're the one behind all of this! :Discord: Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love what you've done with the place, but I couldn't possibly take responsibility. I'm reformed, don't you remember? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right! This has got your cloven hoofprints all over it! :Discord: I'll have you know that I have only one cloven hoof. Such accusations. And here I thought we were friends. :Pinkie Pie: Drop the act, buster! We're onto you! :Discord: Ladies, ladies, I'm innocent. Would I lie to you? :Main cast sans Fluttershy: Yes! :Fluttershy: Um, maybe? :Discord: Well then, it seems we've reached an impasse. I'm telling the truth, but you think I'm lying. What do friends like us do in a situation like this, Princess Twilight? Congrats, by the way, on the promotion. You totally deserve it. :Rainbow Dash: I say we blast him back to stone! :Applejack: Works for me! :Rarity: Hear, hear! :Fluttershy: Hey! We can't do that! What if he really is telling the truth? :Discord: Well, finally! Somepony willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. The rest of you could learn a lot about friendship from my dear friend Shutterfly here. :Fluttershy: Um, it's Fluttershy. :Discord: Oh, right, whatever. :Twilight Sparkle: If you're not the one responsible, then help us figure out who is! :Discord: I suppose I could, but after all the hoof pointing and besmirching of my good name, I just don't know if I'm up to it. :needles clacking :Twilight Sparkle: Rrrgh! :Discord: Why don't you ask your zebra friend if she knows anything? :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora! :Zecora: From my home, I have had to flee! The forest has grown too wild, even for me! :Applejack: Any idea why all this is happenin'? :Zecora: I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I may have something that, if combined with a spell... I do not dare to use it myself, the results would be tragic. It only responds to Alicorn magic. Princess Twilight, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After a sip, you may see why the sky is day and night. :Twilight Sparkle: straining :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! :Twilight Sparkle: drinking Doesn't seem to be worki- :Twilight Sparkle: Where am I? :Princess Luna: Not... another step! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna! I don't understand. Where are we? Why did you and Celestia disappear? :Princess Luna: Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light? :Twilight Sparkle: Precious light? :Princess Luna: There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess... will be me! :rumbling :Nightmare Moon: laughter :be continued... :credits en:Transcripts/Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон